1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor to compress gas, such as refrigerant gas, and, more particularly, to a compressor in which a coil weight is wound plural times on a highly vibrational portion of a discharge pipe that is used to discharge compressed gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, compressors are mechanical apparatuses to compress gas, such as refrigerant gas, to thereby raise a pressure thereof. Compressors may be generally classified into dynamic compressors and positive displacement compressors.
Considering first dynamic compressors, they are configured to raise a pressure of gas using momentum caused by a high flow rate of the gas obtained when a rotor is rotated at very high speed. The dynamic compressors are mainly used in need of a high flow rate.
Such dynamic compressors may be sub-classified into centrifugal compressors and axial flow compressors, and vary in size and application from large-scale industrial compressors and gas turbine engine compressors to car turbo charger compressors. In addition, there are various different shapes of compressors, such as a screw compressor that is designed to compress gas inside a space defined by two screws using a rotating force thereof, and a scroll compressor that is designed to compress gas between two spiral grooves using a rotating force thereof.
A representative example of displacement compressors is a reciprocating piston type compressor, such as a linear compressor. This kind of compressor has a cycle of suctioning and compressing air according to reciprocating movement of a piston inside a cylinder as well as opening and closing operations of a valve to thereby discharge the compressed air. The displacement compressors are mainly used in need of a high pressure.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an example of a conventional compressor having an open top side. FIG. 2 is an enlarged sectional view of a loop pipe shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional compressor includes a shell 2, a compression unit 10 mounted in the shell 2 in a shock-absorbing manner and adapted to suction and compress fluid, such as refrigerant gas (hereinafter referred to as “fluid”), to thereby discharge the compressed fluid, and a loop pipe 20 connected to a discharge side of the compression unit 10 to discharge the compressed fluid from the compression unit 10 to the outside. The loop pipe 20 also serves to attenuate vibration generated in the compression unit 10.
The shell 2 includes a lower shell 3 having an open top surface, and an upper shell 4 configured to cover the top surface of the lower shell 3.
A suction pipe 5 is penetrated through one side of the shell 2 to introduce fluid into the shell 2.
The loop pipe 20 is also penetrated through the other side of the shell 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, the loop pipe 20 includes a discharge pipe 22 to guide the compressed fluid from the compression unit 10 to be discharged to the outside, and a coil weight 24 wound on an outer circumference of the discharge pipe 22.
Highly vibrational portions 26 and 28 of the loop pipe 20, which show a larger vibration degree than the remaining portion of the loop pipe 20, are coiled up at least two times. Coiling up a portion of the loop pipe 20 has the effect of increasing the mass of the coiled portion, thereby achieving a reduced rigidity and minimized vibration transmission to the outside.
However, the conventional compressor has a problem in that the loop pipe 20 requires a relatively wide installation space because the highly vibration portions 26 and 28 thereof are coiled up at least two times. If the coiled portion of the loop pipe 20 is interfered with the shell 2, it may cause operational malfunction of the compressor. Further, coiling up the loop pipe 20 at least two times requires an additional process, resulting in low workability and increased manufacturing costs.